Island Child
by EKL22
Summary: What happens to a certain girl when she falls in love with a certain Zack Ryder? Well, when you put the two together you get an Island Child. I suck at summaries /
1. Chapter 1

Maya sighs opening the door to her bedroom. She trudged over to her bed and laid down, her feet still touching the floor. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it. The 16 year old had had a bad day at school and she was very lonely with both of her parents at work and her friends were hanging out with their boyfriends. Her cell phone had rang and almost went to voicemail before she answered it.

"Hello?" She answers glumly

"_Hey Maya! I wanted to ask you something." _Her cousin Jeff Hardy asks through the phone

"Sure! Anything for you, cousin." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm

"_You know the QB for the football team, right?"_

"Yeah, Zack Ryder. Why?" She asks confused

"_He wants to go out with you." _Jeff says in reply

"Well tell him I'll walk home with him tomorrow. He lives right next door to me." She says goodbye to Jeff and Hangs up the phone. Maya had a crush on Zack for the longest time. She couldn't believe what was happening and she was very excited. Maya looked out her window into the window of Zack's house and realized she was looking right into his room. He had just opened his door and was walking into his room. Maya realized he had just gotten home from football practice. He opened his window realizing Maya was staring out hers. He motioned to open her window too and she did.

"Like what you see baby?" He asks flirting with her

"Maybe." She says teasing him

"So what's the answer baby?" Zack asks flirting again

"Well, I think the answer is yes." Maya says smiling

"Okay baby. Wanna walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure. If I'm not still in front of the mirror by the time you get here." Maya says giggling

"Don't worry I spend way too much time in front of the mirror." Zack says and Maya laughs, "I'll see ya tomorrow babe, ok?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow." Maya went to do her homework. Zack always struggled with his homework, Maya had left her window open and so had Zack.

"Maya!" he yelled out the window, "Can you come over and help me with my homework?"

"Sure." She giggled and walked over to his house to help him with his homework.

* * *

"So how do you think you're going to do on your English test today?" Maya asked Zack while they were walking to school holding hands the next day.

"I think I'm going to pass. At least a B would be nice." Zack smiled and kissed Maya on the cheek. She blushed in return

"That's great! I hope you do good." Maya says kissing Zack on the cheek back.

"Are you walking home with me after school, too?" Zack asks

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Maya asks

"Because John Morrison said you really don't like me." Zack states what he heard from John Morrison

"He's right I don't like you." Zack's face sunk, " I love you." As soon as Zack knew what Maya meant by her statement he kissed her on the lips. Maya thought the kiss lasted almost forever until it was broken by the school bell ringing

"I think we should get to class." He says laughing

"I don't." Maya says he voice overflowing with sarcasm

* * *

Zack and Maya walked home after school. Maya went over to Zack's house to do her homework and help him at the same. She was tutoring him in math and English, his two worst subjects.

"You know you are the sexiest tutor ever, baby?" Zack says getting closer to her

"I don't think the teacher is supposed to sex the student, but what the hell." Their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Zack got closer and closer until Maya's back was flat on the ground. Maya thought to herself if anyone was home they would have definitely been caught doing what they were doing. They were being really loud and nothing was holding them back. Maya eventually ended up calling her mom and asking if she could sleep over at Zack's.

"_Ok, but under the rules of no smoking, no drinking, and absolutely no sex." _Maya's mom told her, but she had already broken one of the rules and she wasn't smoking or drinking either. Maya ran over to her house and got everything she needed. She eventually fell asleep with her head against Zack's bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya woke up looking into Zack's brown eyes. She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.

"Morning sunshine." Zack says in a tired voice

"Good morning." Maya says snuggling into Zack's chest while he hugs her even closer. They both got up and got dressed to go downstairs to eat some breakfast. Zack introduced Maya to his parents and they seemed to like her a lot.

It was only 8 weeks later that Maya realized something was wrong with her. She was at basketball practice and she didn't feel good.

"Maya, are you ok? You don't look so good." Eve asks Maya in the locker room

"Well in that case I look how I feel." Maya runs to the bathroom to puke. Maya didn't know what was happening, "Eve, I'm going home. Tell coach I don't feel good."

"Ok, I will. Go home and get some rest, you need it." Maya went home and laid down on her bed. She didn't know what was going on with her and she was scared.

* * *

"Hello?" Maya answered her cell phone

"_Hey, I heard you weren't feeling well. What's wrong baby?" _Zack asks Maya

"I don't know. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, so I guess I'll find out then."

"_I hope your ok. I love you." _Zack says through the phone she said the same thing back and said goodbye because her cousin was coming into her room.

"Hey Maya, What's up?" Jeff asks sitting down next to Maya on her bed.

"Being sick. How about you." Maya asks

"Well, I just got a date with Maria. She is so cute." He says excitedly

"That's cool." Maya says not interested and Jeff realizes that. He says goodbye and leaves.

* * *

"Well, Maya I see the problem." Dr. Brown says to Maya the next day. Dr. Brown realized Maya already knew what was wrong, "You should tell your parents and then the father." Maya started weeping and Dr. Brown patted her on the shoulder, "There are some good adoption agencies-" Maya cut her doctor off.

"You automatically think I'm going to give this poor child up for adoption! Seriously!?" Maya yells through her tears of frustration

"Shhh, calm down." Dr. Brown tries to cool her off but it wasn't working very well

"I will not calm down! The one day I have sex I get knocked up! It was an accident and I am not going to make this child suffer for it!" Maya started crying even harder and pushed the door open as hard as she could, causing it to slam into the wall in the hallway, knocking down a picture. Zack was waiting in the waiting room. He knew something was wrong because Maya blew right passed him. Maya didn't say a word, while Zack wouldn't _stop _saying words. Maya finally talked to him when he cut the engine in front of his house.

"I have to run away. Or at least move in with you." She says wiping a tear from under her eye.

"Why is that necessary? I still don't know what's wrong." Zack says

"I'm pregnant! That's what's wrong!" Maya yells back in her defense.

"Well then _we'll _run away _together_. You are keeping it right?" Zack asks nervously

"Yeah, I guess so. But all I ask of you is to stay through thick and thin, fights and all."

"I wouldn't abandon you with a baby sweetheart. That's cruel to you and the kid, babe." Zack says putting his arm around Maya as she leans into his side weeping silently again.

"Where will we go?" She asks still weeping

"I have a cousin who lives in my birthplace, Long Island, New York. He's thirty and he doesn't talk to my parents anymore since they moved here so I could go to WWE High School. He won't mind if we go up there unannounced, he won't tell anyone. I'll get a job and you can still go to school. You can try to teach me when I get home from work. Even if I can't find a job, he'll probably support us." Zack says strategizing out loud like in the huddle at his football games.

"Ok, I'll trust your judgment." Maya says to him somehow knowing his plan was fool-proof, "Won't our parents come looking for us?" She asks concerned

"That's why we leave notes on our beds. Write on yours if you ever want to see me again, don't come looking for me, I promise I will come back to you sooner or later. I'll do the same. We leave tomorrow at 3 AM.

Maya packed all of her clothing and some of her personal items. She was done in about 3 hours. She didn't wish to leave, she _had to leave. It was her fault and she was definitely scared out _of her mind. The moment of truth came and Zack was waiting for her outside. She was trying to leave without making a noise so she wouldn't wake her parents.

"Hey baby." Zack whispered as she came out the door he kissed her on the cheek and took her bags.

"How long will it take to get there?" Maya asked whispering.

"About 5 hours. It may seems long but you can sleep. It'll go faster, and as long as I'm with you I don't mind." Zack says not whispering anymore. There was no need to, they drove down the road and were already around the corner, on their way to their new home in Long Island.

* * *

**I promise I'll update soon. Keep reading please and leave me some reviews. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
